Never Say Goodbye
by RavenRose8
Summary: Never say goodbye, if you don't say goodbye than then you aren't really gone. You…just aren't here right now. (Trigger warnings for death and sadness.)


_Never say goodbye, if you don't say goodbye than then you aren't really gone. You…just aren't here right now._

 **Never Say Goodbye**

She couldn't remember anything but the intense pain. She woke up to the clean, white ceiling of the hospital. She remembered all the basic things and where she was, Beacon academy but she didn't recognise anyone at all.

People had all come to see her, there was a black haired cat Faunus named Blake, and she seemed rather quiet but caring. Next was a white haired woman who seemed almost like a princess and was rather uptight and held herself highly.

Lastly was a large woman with bright blonde hair who seemed excited but also extremely caring. But one thing she noticed was that they all held a sad look in their eyes, and they couldn't seem to fight it.

There were others that came to visit her as she was recovering, a rabbit Faunus and her girlfriend, both were friendly to talk to and said they were her friends, they were the first ones she remembered. Velvet and Coco, it was painful to remember just who they were but someone else helped her.

She was the only one whose eyes weren't sad, she had silver eyes and black hair with red tips. And a red cloak with black clothing. She named her Red due to her cloak and she was the only one who never spoke about herself or said her name, but was simply there for her throughout everything.

So Neo just called her Red. Red was always there for her, even after visiting hours which she just said that her Semblance made it easy to get past the hospital staff.

Red held her as she cried and screamed as the memories came back to her, painful and hard with each memory she regained but Red held her throughout each and every one of them.

When Neo wasn't being seen by the doctors for her wounds over her body, Red was there with her to offer her comfort through the pain or tell her funny stories about events happening at Beacon.

Neo was thankful that Red was there with her but became increasingly frustrated that she never told her who she was, always being playful with her and she couldn't ask the others about her as she was always gone when they were around and she saw the sad look in their eyes that made her not ask them for some reason she couldn't work out, but her mind just told her not to ask them.

Red held her through one particularly bad memory that she was remembering, it seemed recent by the way there was snow all over the ground as there was currently outside her window.

 _Red it was all that was in her mind, a fluttering cloak was all she saw in her eyes as she sprinted through the snowy Forever Fall forest._

 _She could hear Yang, Weiss and Blake all calling out to her but she ignored them all as red filled her vision while she sprinted past Grimm, only killing a few that would notice her._

 _Finally she arrived at a large clearing, dead Grimm littered the floor but there was still more down there with a Nevermore in the sky as well._

 _But Neo didn't care about this, this wasn't where her attention was focused on, it was on the red cloaked body lying on the floor. Her teammates arrived next to her and they quickly got to work._

 _Eliminating the Grimm easily, except for the Nevermore which flew up beyond their effective range._

 _They came upon the red cloaked body with a pool of blood around it as well, Neo screamed out as she ran to the body. Red filling her entire vision but she didn't hear the cry of her teammates in warning nor did she hear the cry of the Nevermore as it came swooping down. Claws extended._

Neo screamed out as she was thrown out of the memory just as the Nevermore grabbed her with its claws.

Red held her throughout the whole ordeal, even as she remembered being painfully carried into the sky, claws digging into her skin before she was dropped from a height but Yang had managed to help her fall but it still resulted in a serious head injury for Neo.

Neo cried out into Ruby's arms as she remembered everything, she remember how Ruby had died fighting off the Grimm but she was overwhelmed and Neo was too late to save her. It all came back to her in full force as she cried into Ruby's arms.

Ruby just held her gently, whispering comforting words to Neo as she just held her unable to do anything else.

When Neo had calmed down enough allowing Ruby to speak she said, "I love you. Always remember that, I'll never stop loving you through this life and the next." Ruby said to her.

"But you're leaving me. You're saying goodbye for good. You promised me you'd never leave." Neo said tearfully.

"I know I am, for that I'm eternally sorry but I won't be far, but remember this. If you don't say 'goodbye' then you aren't really gone. You…just aren't here right now." Ruby replied, gently kissing the top of Neo's forehead.

"But you're still leaving." Neo cried out.

"Shhh sweetie, I'll never be far away. Just remember me in your heart and I'll be there with you always, I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I love you always." Ruby said gently.

Neo didn't say anything else but carried on crying into Ruby's chest, not caring how all of this was happening with Ruby here right now.

"I've got to go, I'm so sorry but I always love you and I'll always be with you. I'll see you later my little flower." Ruby whispered to Neo, kissing her forehead once more.

Neo held tightly onto Ruby but when she vanished she almost fell off the bed and she sobbed out even louder in response to her love being taken away from her so early on.

But as Ruby left she felt a slight warmth over her body, opening her eyes she saw Ruby's red cloak placed over her shoulders. Wrapping the material around her own body she cried out harder into the material.

Neo just remembered Ruby's words to her as she said them over in her head, ' _If you don't say goodbye, then you aren't really gone. You…just aren't here right now.'_

 **A/N**

 **This is one of the shortest stories I've ever written, and it was inspired by a White Rose comic I saw with a similar story but can't remember the author.**

 **Sorry for the feels today, but I never got around to writing a Halloween story although I might at some point.**

 **Thanks for reading. ^_^**


End file.
